


The End

by sparkysparky



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Zombies, ambiguous non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just them at the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pterawaters on tumblr who asked for Scott/Lydia, Apocalypse. 
> 
> Prompt something [here](http://queenofbabble82.tumblr.com/ask) (Any teen wolf pairing + a short prompt/song/etc.)

They’re the last ones left. It’s not important how that happened (blood, rain, tears, sweat), just that it’s them against the world now. Scott hasn’t said a word since they lost Stiles, watched as he was torn apart. Devoured. Dead. She hadn’t stuck around to watch him reanimate. Had knocked Scott out and dragged him to the truck, sped off into the desert. Ignored the tears that dripped down her face. 

It’s been weeks since then. Weeks of surviving on the bare essentials. Weeks of fighting off the undead, keeping Scott alive. She’s immune, of course she’s immune to fucking zombies, but Scott’s not. Scott has a death wish, but is too lucky for his own good. Or perhaps unlucky is a better word. Unlucky that each time he faces the monsters, the wolf pulls him through. The wolf just won’t give up, not when there’s still one member of the pack to live for. The curse of being the Alpha. She’s going to free him of it. 

It always happens at night. They’ve found a secure location to call base, barricaded the doors and windows. They used to sleep in shifts, but there’s just the two of them now and they’re exhausted. They curl together, Scott’s long body against her front, his face buried in her neck. Scenting. She cards her fingers through his hair, presses her breasts against his chest. It’s rough and desperate, his claws digging into her flesh as he ruts against her. Animalistic. The nails of one hand dig into his back, urging him on. The other gropes along the wooden floor, searching. 

He comes with a long cry, Allison’s name cut off abruptly as he bites down on her neck. She finds what she’s looking for, cradles him against her. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I love you.” He doesn’t hear, his misery and despair so heavy in the air around them. She closes her eyes and pulls the trigger.


End file.
